Spider (Mega Man X)
Spider is a manipulative Reploid who is really Colonel Redips in disguise and a minor villain in Mega Man X: Command Mission. He uses playing cards as weapons and has a high rate of evasion. Spider was introduced as an ally in the game and apparently he was somewhat well-known in Giga City before the game took place, as at least one resident may have know him. History Spider first appears in Chapter 2, when he is hired by Wild Jango to seek out and assassinate X. When he finds X in the Air City North Square, he engages him in combat, but the battle is interrupted by alarms. Not to be deterred, he returns not long after for a second strike, this time easily getting the upper hand. However, upon seeing the crest of his former comrade Aile in X's possession, he decides to join X and fight against his employer. He stays with the party until X and the others are trapped by Incentas in Chapter 6, when Spider "sacrifices himself" to allow the others escape. Later, he reveals himself as being both Spider and the person in charge of the unit at Giga City, Colonel Redips, before using the Supra-Force Metal which he'd already obtained from X to take on an entirely new godlike transformation. Like Axl, Spider, or at least Redips, has the ability to assume multiple forms. This is how he carries on the masquerade of himself as both Spider and Redips as he motions towards the Supra-Force Metal. Gallery Spider Redips.jpg|Spider aka Colonel Redips. Trivia *Redips is Spider spelled backwards. In the instruction booklet, Redips' own name is misspelled "Rideps" in all instances, either by accident or to hide the otherwise obvious connection from being deduced by merely reading the book. *Although the above-mentioned connection between Spider and Redips' names as the official basis for Spider's name, it could also possibly come from the computer playing card mini-game, Spider Solitaire. This also could also explain his weapons of choice. *It's unknown if the real Spider is dead or alive, or even if he existed. However, following Epsilon's defeat, as X heads over to the base heliport to await transportation back home, Marino tells him in her first conversation that she researched the chameleon ability and found out that a long time ago, Spider was at a place that researched copy abilities. It is believed that Spider's DNA was somehow obtained in the occasion. *One interesting point, and possible subtle hint towards Spider's true identity, may be his Hyper Mode ability, Trickstar. It is exactly the same as Axl's Hyper Stealth Mode, in that it renders him invisible/transparent and nigh invulnerable to attack. *As Spider is actually Redips, every time Redips contacts X, Spider is absent. In the beginning of Chapter 6, Spider is seen using his copy ability to change form. In addition, Spider had started complaining about taking commands from Chief R, hinting towards being more comfortable being the one in charge, and talking about having "goals of his own", back when he and X first entered Tianna Camp to free Resistance POWs - the very first order of business shortly after teaming with X and reclaiming Central Tower for the Resistance. *A sub-mystery also surrounding the identity of Spider and Redips is as to whether Spider really knew Aile, or just simply fabricated/knew and used the story of their being past bounty hunting partners to earn X's trust in order to join his faction. On one hand, Spider's turn from Rebellion mercenary to Resistance soldier upon seeing Aile's ID seems to indicate some level of camaraderie. On the other hand, he would later betray the very movement that Aile gave his life for simply to advance his own goals of ultimate power. Depending on when and how Redips got the ability to swap between himself and Spider, either conclusion (or perhaps even both) is entirely possible. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Alter-Ego Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Trickster Category:Spy Category:Gamblers Category:Male Category:Evil Creation Category:Liars Category:Deceased